


The special first kiss

by nightcloak666



Category: Free!
Genre: Children, Fluff, M/M, Shota, and then as adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcloak666/pseuds/nightcloak666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you ever kiss anyone?” Rin bit his lip, hoping for the answer to be ‘no’.</p>
<p>Sousuke blushed. “No…? Why would I. Kissing is stupid.” Seeing Rin’s chin shaking he quickly added. “I mean, we’re only eight. Eight year olds don’t have special people.”</p>
<p>“You’re special to me.” Rin said quietly, cheeks turning red. He hugged his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The special first kiss

Rin sat at his desk, slowly getting books out of his bag, placing them on the table. He ignored the blabbering of his classmates, looking for Sousuke. His best friend will be late again. Sigh.

“Did you ever kiss anyone, Rin?”

He nearly jumped when two girls showed up right in front of him out of sudden.

“Huh?”

“Yoko kissed a boy yesterday!” A girl with long black hair singed pointing at her friend.

“So?” Rin asked, cheeks blushing. He never kissed anyone.

“What about you?!”

“I am only eight!” He crossed his arms on his chest, pouting. “We’re supposed to be kissing when we’re older!”

“Not true!” they both disagreed. “You are supposed to kiss once you find someone special! So your first kiss will be special!” The girls stood proudly.

“Then how about you’re going to look for your special guy and leave Rin alone.”

They turned around quickly, letting a little shocked scream out. Rin looked up to see Sousuke standing behind them. He smiled seeing his hair pointing in all the possible ways, eyes tired. Someone obviously overslept and ran to school.

Noses stuck in the air, the girls made their way to their desks.

Sousuke side-eyed them and then sat by Rin, murmuring a little “hi” and falling asleep, head on the desk five seconds later.

Rin grinned and brushed Sousuke’s hair with his hand, trying to smooth it back. But the hair rebelled against his intention.

“Thank you.” He bent to whisper in Sousuke’s ear.

“’s okay.” Rin heard a muffled response, Sousuke not even lifting his head.

Rin smiled to himself. Sousuke was like his prince sometimes. Or bodyguard. Always pushing annoying people away, especially bullies.

He wondered about what the girls said. What did they mean by special?

Sousuke was special to him. He was his best friend. They always sat by each other, played together or against each other, helped each other, talked, and spend after school time together…

But… does that mean he should kiss him? People kiss those they love, that’s what mom said. He did love Sousuke, though. Sousuke was special. Maybe people kiss to tell others that they are special to them? But surely Sousuke knew? Does he need to tell him that he is his first kiss before kissing him?

The bell rang making Sousuke cover his head with his arms with a groan.

“Come on, time to wake up.” Rin grasped his wrist to pull it off his head.

“I don’t wanna.”

Goodness, he’d sleep through his life if he could, Rin sighed to himself and began tickling him until Sousuke looked at him betrayed and slid down in his sit, but at least facing the teacher who just walked in.

Rin did not really listen, fighting with himself for the whole lesson. What if Sousuke would push him away? What if he isn’t special to him?

*

“Want to play on the computer today?”

Rin snapped out of his thoughts, and faced Sousuke who was looking at him with a question in his eyes.

“Yeah!”

They played for awhile, Sousuke clearly ignoring that he was deep in his thoughts. But when he lost for the tenth time, without throwing a fit, he finally shook him.

“You’re starting to worry me, are you okay?” Sousuke looked terrified.

“It’s just not my day.” Rin shrugged.

Seeing Sousuke’s eyes growing bigger, he laughed. “Oh come on, stop acting like I’m acting weird!”

“You are.”

“No, I am not.”

“You are.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Rin pushed him back on his bed, making Sousuke laugh.

“That’s better.” Sousuke sat up and ruffled his hair. Rin caught his hand and pulled him closer to himself. Sousuke looked confused.

“Do you remember what those girls said?” Rin asked unsurely, heart beating faster. He was so nervous.

“What girls?” Sousuke starred at the hand holding him.

“Those in the morning that you told off!” Rin rolled his eyes. Typical.

“I told someone off?”

“You really need to start going to sleep earlier.” Rin shook his head and sighed. “They talked about kissing! That your first kiss needs to be with someone special!”

Sousuke shrugged, clearly not bothered. “They were probably lying.”

“Did you ever kiss anyone?” Rin bit his lip, hoping for the answer to be ‘no’.

Sousuke blushed. “No…? Why would I. Kissing is stupid.” Seeing Rin’s chin shaking he quickly added. “I mean, we’re only eight. Eight year olds don’t have special people.”

“You’re special to me.” Rin said quietly, cheeks turning red. He hugged his knees.

Sousuke starred at him with his mouth open until Rin bumped his hand under his jaw to close his mouth. Sousuke murmured something, looking down at his knees.

“What?” asked Rin.

“You’re special to me, too.” He said clearer, playing with the sleeve of his hoodie.

Rin squealed happily. “Then we need to kiss!”

Sousuke sighed and after a few quiet moments bent forward to place a wet kiss on his cheek and then quickly pulled away, red in his face. Rin froze.

Sousuke did not say anything, looking at his hands and bending his fingers.

Rin unsurely crawled up to him, and sitting right opposite to him, he took his hands in his, giving him a little smile. Then he got closer, and when their lips were just a tiny bit apart he whispered “oh my god” and then pressed his lips against Sousuke’s.

He could feel his face burning, and slowly pulled away. Rin started laughing seeing Sousuke frozen in one place.

“Maybe I will better go.” Rin scratched the back of his neck and then flew out of Sousuke’s bedroom before he could say anything.

*

Rin ran to his house, and then quickly made his way up to the bedroom, breathing hard when he finally shut the door after him. He slid down it and hugged his knees, incapable of collecting his thoughts.

When he finally crawled up to his bed, breath even, he covered himself with blankets, smiling wide. He hugged a pillow as a giggle escaped his mouth. Rin’s heart was still racing, butterflies in his tummy.

Kissing was weird. It wasn’t the kissing alone that was anything special. But kissing with Sousuke was special.

He grinned in the pillow, hiding his face in it.

Kissing with Sousuke was nice.

*

“I remember that.”

Sousuke laughed in his neck, making Rin turn around to face him with a smile.

They were both laying on his bottom bunk, tired after a long day at school. Sousuke was dozing off, arm around Rin, when Rin suddenly recalled their first kiss and told him the story from his point of view.

“I didn’t know what to do,” Sousuke said quietly.

“Well you definitely got better at handling such situations,” said Rin very seriously.

“You little shit.” Sousuke slapped him lightly on the ass. “I was only eight and some smurf I was playing video games with suddenly wanted to kiss me! What did you expect…?”

“Ow!” Rin tried hitting him back, laughing at the comment, but Sousuke caught his wrist and pulled him closer to kiss him. Rin whimpered against his lips. “Definitely better.” He slipped his arm around Sousuke and cuddled up to him, dreamy smile on his face, eyes closed. “I love you.”

He felt Sousuke’s lips kissing his forehead, palm of his hand lightly touching his cheek. “I love you, too.”


End file.
